Ed
Ed is the older brother of Sarah, a member of the Eds (which opal so consists of his best friends Edd and Eddy). He is the strongest and the least intelligent member of the Eds. Bio Personality Ed, in many ways, is the "entertainer" or "joy bringer" of the cul-de-sac, if you will. While he will do next to anything for a jawbreaker (Although we see in "Don't Rain on My Ed" that he will choose chickens over jawbreakers) just like Edd and Eddy, he has several other obsessions, most of which he takes to unhealthy levels. These other obsessions include: *'Buttered Toast', which he will say out of nowhere frequently, and eats almost as frequently. In "Run Ed Run" for example, Sarah uses buttered toast dipped in egg yolk to convince Ed (who, for some reason, was the bus monitor) to let her and Jimmy have the front seats. *'Gravy', is another of his obsessions, taken to an even unhealthier level than his obsession with buttered toast. In Season 5, "All Eds Are Off", he even looks through a catalog for purchasing gravy. Also in that episode, he carries numerous containers full of gravy, and a box to make instant gravy with – which he spills into the swimming pool the kids were in. He also has been seen to have a bathtub full of gravy. *'Chickens' are another of his obsessions, which go above and beyond his obsession for jawbreakers even, although it could be said that gravy and buttered toast do the same. He has dived into a herd of chickens before, instead of going for jawbreakers, as one would expect out of the three main characters. *'Monster Movies and Comics' are his main obsession, though, and he even blends them into reality. His obsession for them has gone so far as terrorizing the Cul-De-Sac, truly believing himself to be a monster, in the episode "The Day the Ed Stood Still" and making a disturbing lair out of another obsession – Chunky Puffs! *'Chunky Puffs', being the next of Ed's numerous obsessions, have fed his Monster Movie/Comic Obsession to a disturbing point, going so far as being part of his lair that he builds as Edzilla in "The Day the Ed Stood Still" to literally glue his victims in place. And the worst of this is that he eats the whole box in numerous occasions, and as Edzilla it wasn't just Chunky Puffs – it was Chunky Puffs that he had chewed up already! He was definitely a 'cereal' killer for the other kids, they probably won't ever want it again! Going off of the obsessions for Monster Movies and Comics, his movies and comic series include- "Liver and Onions", "Space Clam" and "It Came From France", as movies, and the series "Ooze Action", "Slug-U-la ", "No Body Man", "Evil Tim", "Zorba", "Brain Eater" and "Marlene of the Deep" are just some of them. Along with his obsessions, Ed also has a few fears of his own, some understandable, some... not so understandable. And these fears actually go so far as to be life-controlling phobias! He is afraid of, and will attack, wigs, as seen in "X Marks the Ed", and we see in "My Fair Ed" that he's scared of broccoli (although so is Eddy), and at the mere mention of soap and deodorant he is reduced to fleeing in terror. But these fears are nothing compared to his utter horror at the Kanker Sisters, the most understandable phobia that anyone could ever have. He also is evidently afraid of getting into big trouble and his parents, seen by his quoting of "Sarah will tell mom and mom will tell dad and dad will just sit there and watch TV!" in his terror during "Cool Hand Ed", and in "Honor Thy Ed", when Edd says he heard a shriek of terror, Ed says, simply, "Dad's home." Ed's personality though, despite his seemingly rough life at home, and bizarre obsessions, is one of an unyielding friendly force, determined to keep everyone around him happy – so long as they respect that he likes his collections of lucky, decaying fish bones and rotting cheese, that is. He is a very loyal person, doing almost anything for his friends and family, no matter how much they abuse him or misuse his obedience, and he's always ready to please. Overall, Ed is the least intelligent member of the Eds. Physical Appearance Ed is tall, has yellow skin, a light blue colored tongue, horse teeth, ginger hair in a buzz cut (making it appear black), a black unibrow, and turquoise eyes (as seen in "The Luck of the Ed"). He is usually seen wearing baggy purple/blue pants, large black shoes, and a red and white striped T-shirt. He also wears a dark olive green jacket with brown lining on the inside and with white sleeve stripes on the outside. He always wears it no matter the climate. His jacket is often filled with rotting produce and/or old candy. In general, Ed's appearance matches his personality, though he is portrayed to have clever ideas in some episodes. Skills and Abilities Superhuman Strength: As the strongest member of the Eds, Ed has tremendous strength and lift anything even houses. Which has come into play as he uses 2 Blaster pistols that is recommended to be used by someone strong as they have a powerful recoil. Superhuman Speed: Ed has a high level speed even when he runs in Eddy's brother's car. Marksmanship: Ed is one of the best marksman of the Eds as he can dual-weild his super heavy Blaster blasters with high accuracy and crack shots. Lightsaber Combat: '''Like Eddy and Edd, Ed never got in touch with wielding a Lightsaber until until The Blue Ruby and The Black Pearl had revealed a map to a secret location where some treasures of the First Alicorns of Equestria was kept, aswell as their Lightsabers, as Queen Dust Sparkle's called out to Eddy. Then when the villains came, Eddy ignited the Lightsaber and displayed outstanding Lightsaber combat. Then when Eddy began training in the Jedi temple under the eye of Queen Novo, Eddy favored to use '''Form IV: Ataru, Form I: Shi-Cho and Form V: Djem So/Shien '''as his main combat forms. Which he used efficiently. And was able to hold his ground against Bradey O'Diesel. '''Force Skills: Main Weaponry *PWT-64 Super Heavy Blaster Pistols *Green Dual-Bladed Saberstaff Trivia Category:HEROES Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Humans Category:Idiots Category:Brothers Category:Characters who break the fourth wall Category:Characters who defy the laws of physics Category:Happy-go-Lucky Category:Delusional Characters Category:Characters with Mental Illness Category:Athlethic Characters Category:Optimistic Characters Category:Energetic Characters Category:Strong Characters Category:Selfless Characters Category:Cowards Category:Je'Daii Category:Je'Daii Knights Category:Je'Daii Masters Category:Force Sensitive Characters Category:Lightsabermen Category:Form I Users Category:Form II Users Category:Form III Users Category:Form IV Users Category:Form V Users Category:Form VI Users Category:Form VII Users Category:Gunners Category:Blaster Users Category:Bludgeoners Category:Remorseful Characters Category:Electrokinetic Characters Category:The Resistance Category:Animal Caretakers